


We Aren't Dating... But Maybe We Are

by Bookwormscififan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Human AU, M/M, derogatory comments, negative self-talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: For @thealphabetmurders on tumblr. Basically, Virgil and Logan work at a 24-hour diner and are put on a blind date by their roommates, Remus and Derek (Deceit). Both go from hating each other to secretly liking each other.
Relationships: Logan Sanders/ Virgil Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	We Aren't Dating... But Maybe We Are

Of course, he was here. That tie wearing, glasses-clad man always seemed to share his shift. Virgil frowned as the man tied his apron and stood behind the counter.

“Two burgers to go, Virgil!” And that voice was always so…  _ logical _ . Virgil grumbled an acknowledgement, unceremoniously dropping some patties onto the grill and staring at them as he waited to flip.

“Some chips, a coke and a wrap, please, Virgil!”    
_ Why don’t you get them yourself, man? _ Virgil shuffled through the kitchen, placing the chips and wrap on a tray to give to Logan, then grabbed a can of coke.

“Smile for the customers, Virgil. I’ve got the kitchen now,” Logan said as he tugged a hairnet on methodically, walking past the emo. With a silent grumble, Virgil looked at the cardigan-clad customer in front of him, ready to take orders.

“I hate that guy!” Virgil complained as he climbed into his roommate’s car. The occupant just smirked, eyes flashing green in the morning light.

“Hey, you know you can always quit, right?”

“Or change shifts. I know, Rem. I just wish-” 

Remus sighed, reaching beside himself to ruffle Virgil’s hair.

“You wish he wasn’t so boring. You tell me this every night. I could stop picking you up, you know; make you walk home,” Remus threatened, laughing as he finally drove off.

“Why is he never smiling? Why can’t he just be nice?” Logan’s voice travelled through the doorway before he did.

“You told me he was an emo, L. He probably acts like that all the time,” Derek said from his place on the couch, looking lazily up from his book as Logan dropped his keys in the bowl by the door.

“Emos. The bane of my existence.” Logan said, glaring at Derek as he began to laugh.

“Stop laughing, Dee. It’s been a long day,” The man on the sofa stopped, standing and facing the logical worker.

“I wanted to ask you something, actually. Before you went to sleep,” he started, fidgeting with his hands as Logan sighed.

“If this is another blind date, I barely responded to the last guy’s messages,” Derek chuckled, looking into Logan’s eyes.

“You’ll like this one, I promise. He’s free tomorrow, and so are you. You could meet at the diner,” Logan rolled his eyes, moving past his housemate to sit on the couch.

“What’s this one like? Another drama nerd who cares more about Disney than considering if others are as passionate?” Derek sat beside Logan, his eyes bright.

“No! This one’s different, I promise. He’s got green eyes and dark hair, and his humour is… well, it needs work. But he’s a really cool guy.” Logan sighed, leaning forward and letting out a small laugh.

“Why do I let myself into these messes?” He stood and headed upstairs to bed, reassuring his housemate that he agreed.

Derek waited until Logan’s door closed, then ran to his phone and made a call.

“Remus? He said yes.”

“Wonderful! Virgil said yes too. I’ll get him to the diner by three.” Remus hung up the phone and smiled.  _ This is going to be fun. _

Logan sat at the table, hands twitching occasionally in attempts to stop himself from whipping his tie out of his pocket to wear. He looked across the diner, seeing Derek sitting at a table and smiling at him, snake tattoo curling around his left arm.

“Excuse me, are you Logan?” the logical man looked up, seeing the exact man that Derek had described. He stood and extended a hand.

“Yes, Logan Sanders, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he frowned as the man slapped a hoodie-clad hand into his own.

“Wonderful! This is Virgil Knight; I’ll be over there if anything bad happens.” He whipped a blindfold off his partner’s face then dashed off to join Derek at the table.

Logan looked again at the man holding his hand, gaze hardening as he recognised him.

“Virgil.”

“Logan.” Virgil’s eyes darkened as he wrenched his hand out of Logan’s grasp, moving to leave before Logan took his elbow.

“Stay. Let’s try to get this right. Obviously the others wanted something to come of this, so let’s entertain them.” Logan attempted a smile, and his heart fluttered slightly when Virgil made a small one in return.

“Fine. But I’m not kissing you after this. And you’re paying.” Virgil shrugged as he sat, smirking.“I didn’t bring my wallet.”

Derek and Remus were sharing a basket of fries, watching as Logan and Virgil continued their date.

“They seem to be getting along well,” Derek commented, fingers tracing his tattoo.

“Funny that they said they hated each other,” Remus replied, taking a fry from the basket.

“Maybe we should have done this earlier,” Derek muttered, flinching back as Remus held a fry in front of his mouth.

“Tell me you didn’t bite that,” he said pointing at the fry with a disgruntled face.

“What if I did?”

Virgil looked out the window, listening to Logan describe astronomy to him.  _ There’s more in common than we thought, _ he mused to himself, smiling.

“I knew you could smile,” Logan commented, chuckling when Virgil immediately snapped his neutral expression back.

“Shut up. Eat your food, or I’ll eat it for you,” Virgil responded, smirking as Logan made an offended noise.

Once the ‘date’ was over, Virgil and Logan stood.

“This was fun,” Virgil said.

“Maybe we could… hang out again sometime?” Logan offered, watching for Virgil’s reaction.

“Sure.” The two shook hands, then headed to Remus and Derek.

“We’re finished. Dee, can you drive me home please?” Derek nodded, looking at Logan with concern.

“Did the date not go well?” Logan looked up from his phone, staring at the side of Derek’s face from his position in the car.

“It went alright. We just thought we could go home on our own,” he responded, staring out the window.

“I thought you guys were alright,” Remus commented, looking at Virgil from the rear-view mirror. The anxious man stared at his driver from the back seat, shrugging as he rifled through the rubbish in the back.

“He  _ was _ different from the other men you put me on dates with. Gee, Rem, you need to clean this car,” Virgil quickly changed the subject, turning his face away to hide his slight blush.

“You can help me when we get home.”

The following weekend, Virgil and Logan met after work and shared a basket of fries.

“Carol’s performance was less than acceptable today, don’t you agree?” 

Logan took a fry and chewed it in consideration.

“She was probably in a bad mood, Virgil. Maybe something happened,” he responded, taking a sip of soda.

“Today wasn’t the first time, Lo! It was probably the fourth or fifth time. That’s enough for a suspension,” Virgil argued, glancing over to the counter with dark eyes.

“If it really upsets you that much, Virge, I’ll talk to our manager,” Logan offered, standing when his workmate nodded.

“I know it isn’t my place to ask, Joan, but maybe you should talk to her,” Logan finished his statement to the manager, who simply nodded their head and called Carol over.

Virgil smiled when Logan sat down again, pushing the basket of fries over to him and looking out the window.

“Do you think that maybe our anger at each other was due to a conflict of prejudice?” He asked, voice small. Logan shook his head, resting his chin on his hand.

“I don’t think it was prejudice, V. You were a new person who was… different. I was not used to that. I couldn’t understand your behavioural patterns, and I was confused as to why you never smiled.” He looked down at his food, shaking his head slowly.

“I apologise if I ever offended you.” Virgil stared, lost for words.

_ He doesn’t actually… hate me? All the nicknames, the phoney politeness; they weren’t in dislike? I guess living with Remus has skewed my opinion of what’s nice. _

“Well, same for you. I guess I felt a little threatened by your logical way of doing things. And I didn’t feel comfortable opening up to you, because you were just so… robotic,” Virgil cringed at his own words, freezing as Logan reached across the table to take his hand.

“I guess we let misunderstandings get in the way. I am not always Mr. Logic Sanders, just like you aren’t always dark and stormy. Maybe we should let go of these ideas,” Logan smiled, blushing as Virgil tightened his grip.

“I don’t want Remus doing an ‘I told you so’. Maybe we can keep doing these lunch meetings, and see how it goes?” Logan nodded, running a thumb over Virgil’s knuckles before letting go.

“Finish your lunch. Dee will be wondering what happened to me,” Virgil chuckled, resuming his meal as Logan stood.

He placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder before leaving.

“Did you do some overtime?” Derek joked, starting up the car as Logan climbed in.

“Just a bit. Thanks for coming,” Logan said, smiling all through the drive home.

“Stop smiling, you’re freaking me out,” Derek ordered as he walked through the front door.

Logan stopped, face returning to its usual deadpan. He ran a hand through his hair, then kicked off his shoes.

“Sorry. I’m going to have a shower, then sleep. I still have work tonight.” Derek nodded,, watching Logan bounce up the stairs with an eyebrow raised.  _ Something’s going on. _

Remus waited for Virgil to shuffle out of the diner, occasionally checking his phone for a message from his brother.

He stared as Virgil practically skipped out of the diner, bag over one shoulder and eyes bright.

“Hey, Rem! I noticed you checking your phone, is Roman on his way?” Remus stuttered, eyes wide seeing the blush on Virgil’s face.

“Are you alright, V? You seem happier.” Virgil nodded, buckling his seat belt and looking expectantly at Remus.

“Can we stop by the fabric store first? I’d like to change my wardrobe a bit.”

Logan stared as he walked in for his shift. Virgil stood behind the grill, old black hoodie replaced with a seemingly handmade one.

He relieved the person at the counter, tying his apron and beginning his work.

“Is that a new hoodie?” He asked as soon as both finished their shifts, sitting at the table with a basket of wedges.

“I… yes. Do you like it?” Virgil sounded unsure of himself, and Logan looked down before giving a small ‘yes’ in response.

“Great. I remembered what you said about me being a dark, stormy person, and I really like purple.” Logan nodded taking a fry from the basket and taking in every purple patch on his partner’s hoodie.

“It looks really nice. I’d like to get one in blue; where did you get it?” Virgil blushed, fiddling with the zippers at the end of his sleeves.

“I made it myself.” Logan stared, eyes wide. The fry he had eaten fell into the basket, and Virgil turned his face away.

“You… made it… yourself?” Virgil nodded, looking at Logan with fearful eyes.

“God, I shouldn’t’ve told you that. Now you’re gonna think I’m a weirdo who can’t afford my own things. Why did I say I made it?” Logan silenced Virgil by taking his hand. He interlocked their fingers, making eye contact with Virgil.

“On the contrary, I think that’s a very good skill. I wish I was able to modify my own clothes. Why would I think you are weird?” Virgil hadn’t stopped blushing, face still beet red as Logan spoke. He shook his head, relaxing the hand being held by Logan.

“Remus thought I was weird when I asked about getting fabric. His brother, Roman, also thought it was strange.” Logan smiled, tilting his head slightly.

“They’re different people, V, they think different things, just like you do. What one person thinks is weird might be amazing to someone else. I applaud you on your work, and I wonder if you could teach me.” Virgil stared at him, releasing his hand before smiling.

“Sure. Remus and Roman will be out of town for a while, so I have the house to myself,” he offered, grinning when Logan nodded.

“I’d be happy to come over when we finish eating, just let me tell Dee.”

Virgil shuffled his feet as Logan looked around the house.

“I know, it’s a mess. Remus was supposed to clean it before he left, but I guess he forgot,” Virgil mumbled, leading Logan to the main room and taking his sewing kit from the table.

“I was not looking at the mess, rather at the size. The house Dee and I share is far inferior,” Logan commented, smiling as Virgil motioned for him to sit.

“What part of the sewing did you want to learn?” Logan blushed, embarrassed as he picked at fluff on his shirt.

“Well… everything, I guess. I learnt a bit at school, but I never really picked it up. I was more interested in the stars,” Virgil suppressed a chuckle as he held two pieces of fabric out to Logan.

“Let’s start with some simple stitches, then.”

Logan stood at Virgil’s front door, holding several pieces of fabric in his hands.

“Thank you for teaching me, Virge.” Virgil smiled, fidgeting with his jacket and looking outside. He didn’t want Logan to leave.

“Maybe I could drive you, stop you just down the road from your place. The streets are terrible this time of night,” he was grasping at straws, and he knew it. Logan bit his lip, stepping forward into Virgil’s personal space.

“I suddenly do not… wish to leave,” he stated, blush high on his cheeks as he looked into Virgil’s eyes.

_ You’ve already spent a whole day with him, there’s no use hiding anymore. _ Virgil took Logan’s free hand, staring at the man while his face heated up once more.

As if overcome with something, he moved forward faster than Logan could react to, and crashed his lips to Logan’s.

The world fell apart around them, tension and hiding washed away as both melted into the kiss.

When Virgil broke it, both were breathing heavily.

“Stay. Just for the night,” Virgil pleaded, face flushed. Logan closed his eyes, leaning against the doorframe before nodding, squeezing Virgil’s hand.

Remus and Derek watched from a corner table as Logan and Virgil got off their shifts. It had been three weeks since Logan spent the night, and the two had been sharing lunch on a regular basis.

Derek hit Remus’ shoulder as Logan and Virgil gave each other a quick peck on the lips before sitting at the table.

“I told you they were dating!” Derek whisper-shouted, excitement clear in his voice.

“Yes, you were right. Now shut up before they hear you,” Remus grumbled, angrily eating his lunch.

Logan ran a hand through his hair, deep in thought.

“What are you thinking about, L?” Virgil asked, taking Logan’s free hand to grab his attention.

“Maybe we should make this official. Tell the others,” Logan said, looking into his lover’s eyes.

“Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“Remus isn’t going to be smug, V.”

“Remus wasn’t who I was worried about.” Virgil looked down at the food, face full of fear.

“You’re worried about how Dee would react; smug, arrogant and teasing. I understand. We’ll wait another week,” Logan offered, smiling when Virgil nodded.

The week turned into a month, which turned into six months before Logan and Virgil moved into the same house together. At the house warming party, Logan and Virgil finally told Derek and Remus about their relationship. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sounds bad, I wrote it during a stressful point in the year. Happy Christmas.


End file.
